Giver's Gift
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day eighty-nine: Will finally speaks to Quinn about her baby and how it was gonna be his. Sequel-ish to I Trust You To Care


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third and fourth cycle. Now here comes cycle 5!_

* * *

**"Giver's Gift"  
Sequel-ish to I Trust You To Care  
Will & Quinn**

He'd debated going to her at first. He couldn't imagine she really wanted to talk or she would have told him earlier. Ever since Terri had told him about her arrangement with Quinn, he'd had the strongest urge to go speak with the girl. He wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her, what he was hoping to hear… he just knew he had to speak with her.

The opportunity presented itself a few days before Sectionals. Quinn had slipped and fell during practice. It was just sweat on the floor, Finn and Puck had hurried to help her up right away and she'd promised that she was just fine. Still, when practice was over and everyone was leaving, he did what any teacher would.

"Hey, Quinn," he called her before she was out the door. She stopped and turned back to him.

"I'm fine," she promised quietly. "Maybe a little bruise, nothing I'm not used to, really," she nodded. "But thanks."

"Sure," he nodded, then sighed. "There's, uh… There's actually something else I've been meaning to talk to you about," he spoke carefully. Her face changed; she knew what it was about. After a moment, she moved to head back into the room.

"I was wondering when that might come up…" she started. "I'm really sorry about… everything that's happened…"

"You don't have to apologize," he shook his head. "I mean it."

"I thought I was doing the right thing," she spoke awkwardly – she had been anticipating this talk since she'd heard about the Schuesters splitting up. She couldn't be sure if Mrs. Schuester had told her husband everything… anything.

"Well I'm still trying to make sense of it… My wife lied to me, let me believe I was about to be a father… except she wasn't really pregnant." Quinn looked down for a moment. "And then, I… I asked her what she was going to do, how she'd expect to see this though if she wasn't…" Quinn looked back up. He didn't need to say the rest.

"When she first came to me, I thought she was just… a little crazy," she smiled quietly. "But she gave me… an option, I thought I didn't have any." Will looked at her, unsure how to react. "I'm not trying to say anything about you guys, what you should do," she shook her head. "But I don't know that I could have made it without her."

Will looked back at her, inexplicably touched by what she said. In the long run, it would help lessen his anger with Terri. It didn't mean he'd forgive her completely, but he could find some peace for himself.

Looking at her standing there, he could remember how they had sat together in this room weeks before, talking of children and lullabies. He smiled to himself for a moment. He looked back at her. She could tell what he was thinking about, it seemed.

"I had to know, with your being the father… or…"

"Yeah…" he nodded wistfully. Quinn gave an encouraging smile.

"You'd be a great dad. You take care of all of us just as well as if you were," she nodded. He was just on the verge of tears at that, which only made her more emotionally charged.

"Well, you guys make it easy," he gave her arm a pat. She smiled. Looking back at her, there were other questions he wanted to ask her. But he knew the very thought of asking them was complicated in and of itself.

"I… I should go," she spoke nervously, and Will snapped out of his daze.

"Right, yes," he nodded, looking around for a moment. "Well, I'll look to those floors, make sure they're good and dry next time," he gave a smile.

"Okay, she laughed lightly. "Thank you," she nodded sincerely before heading out.

Will watched her go, feeling in his heart how he should still have addressed the other part… he wasn't too sure on all of it, he knew, and yet…

He still wanted the baby… Terri may have taken away the reality of it, but she hadn't taken the love, the hope… Some days he thought that was the part that had really gotten to him.

He'd spent months with his heart filling up with more and more love for this child he knew nothing of… He'd been told it was a boy, and he'd started seeing himself playing catch with his son; and then when he'd been informed it was actually a girl, he was too busy imagining tea parties with his daughter to consider how this turn had miraculously happened shortly after he'd informed Terri that Quinn's baby was a girl.

It didn't matter what she was. That was the truth. It didn't matter if he'd be playing with footballs or tiny tea cups, as long as his son or daughter was the one he played with, he'd be fully satisfied.

Perhaps that had been the veil, the thing placed before his eyes which allowed Terri to get by him and keep up this lie. She'd used his dream against him… might as well have stabbed him in the back.

All that being said, none of it changed the fact that he had been waiting on this child, this baby girl… and, just like that, she'd been taken from him. No one would expect him to just empty out the space he'd created for her and fill it with something else. That space was hers and it would never be anyone else's.

Everything was so crazy these days though… he'd had to take a step back with Glee, to allow them to go to Sectionals despite the mattress issue, and then there was the turn with Terri. He hadn't flat out filed for divorce, but it was hard to think how he could ever let her back in after everything…

If he was to pursue this dream and ask Quinn to still entrust him with her baby, he'd be raising the girl on his own. He did believe he could do it, but would it be the best for her? She deserved a mother as well as a father, and he didn't have that for her.

He wasn't giving up on her. If anything, he'd be working to find a way for her to get where she belonged, with or without him.

THE END


End file.
